Interference
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: Zombieman indulges in his fetishes when a certain esper interrupts. (alternate ending to my story Interruption. also, the categories for just straight smut suck...) *also to clarify, this is an AU in relation to my Saibuki stories.*


_ok, so this is the alternative version of my story **Interruption** , so the beginning starts the same as that story does. sorry about the repetition. but! instead of the person leaving, this person...well they still might leave or maybe they'll stay? let's get to it!_

* * *

To some people, his acts of masochism may have been considered extreme and were frowned upon. But the truth was; Zombieman didn't give two shits.

Having a lifetime filled with death and fatal injuries can make a person immune to other's opinions. Unfortunately for Zombieman, this lifestyle has also made him immune to touches of an intimate nature.

To put it bluntly, plain whacking off didn't cut it for him. He found his sexual desires were satiated by, fittingly for his character, self harm. And if he were to ever indulge in sexual relations with another person, the thought of them causing the pain turned him on even more. But since that was rarely the case, he had to go about things solo.

Currently, Zombieman sits in a room, alone, in a building that he hasn't bothered to remember the name of. It was a huge building; previously a bank or something. The gang of thugs that he and the other heroes had been called to address were easily taken down.

After making sure the building was clear, the other heroes split, leaving Zombieman to himself. He took one last scan through the building to confirm that he was alone before entering a small room and closing the door. He removed his knife and gun from his pants and set them on a desk.

The plan was to indulge in some relief of sexual tension. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't something he could do easily at home. He lived in a nice, clean apartment in a decent side of the city. The last thing he wanted was to get kicked out for getting blood everywhere because of his sick fetish.

He was now sitting on the desk, his shirt and jacket discarded carelessly onto the floor. He's clad in only his boxers and pants, which were pulled down a bit to give him access to his junk. Blood spills over the sides of the desk from his arms. Both arms have fairly deep cuts in them that have set the mood for him.

Zombieman strokes himself slowly as he tries to think of more ways to injure himself. He pulls his pants down to his knees and reaches for his knife. He quickly stabs the knife into his right thigh and a grunt escapes his lips from the pain. He bites back a moan from the sensations, drawing blood from his bottom lip.

As he works on himself, he can feel the tightness in his lower abdomen getting tighter and tighter, just waiting to burst. He's so close.

"-can leave. I'll meet you back at headquarters. I'm just going to look around to double check that this place is actually cleared." He hears a voice shout from down the hallway. The noise instantly forces him to halt his motions and he remains completely still as he strains to listen.

"But boss, A and S-Class heroes cleaned this place out." Another voice that is much farther away protests. "I don't think-"

"Lashes, we came all this way to help out and obviously got here too late. I'm going to make this trip worth my while." There was a moment of silence. Zombieman doesn't let a breath escape him as he remains frozen with his dick still in hand. "I'll be back soon, it's not a big deal. I don't mind you guys leaving."

"...all right. Just let us know if you need backup." The other voice surrenders and Zombieman rolls his eyes. Of course he can't simply have a few minutes to himself. That would be far too easy.

He stands up, assuming that it would be in his best interest to get dressed in case the voice, which belongs to a female, happens to walk into the room. He glances at his gun and frowns. He was so close to finishing and his last move, to shoot his foot, would've most definitely sent him over the edge.

He sighs and begins to pull up his pants. But before he can even manage to cover up his manhood, the door opens and the person greeting him is wearing her typical poker face. That is, until she realizes what she walked in on.

"Wha...o-oh-" Her eyes widen and she fumbles with the doorknob, accidentally pushing the door open more.

Despite the awkward as hell situation, Zombieman's eyes narrow slightly as he realizes who the woman is. It's Blizzard of Hell, Fubuki. He didn't typically pay much attention to lower class heroes, but she had caught his eye with how she and some members of her team held down the top B-Class spots and refused to advanced. But what they did was really none of his concern.

His current concern was how to dispose of her. Though she did ruin the lust-filled buzz he had going, so at this point it didn't really matter.

Unsure of what to say, Zombieman begins to pull his pants up, hissing as the fabric from his boxers rub against the wound on his inner thigh. The pain causes his dick to twitch in excitement. His eyes widen slightly as he glances up to make sure Fubuki isn't still looking at him. Much to his horror, the esper's eyes are still locked on his frame.

"Are...are you..." He notices her glance down at his thigh. Or maybe she's looking at his dick; he's not quite sure. Her gaze travels up to the his arms and confirms that she is, indeed, looking at his wounds. "Are you okay?"

The whole situation is so goddamn awkward. Did she forget that his junk is just hanging out in all its glory? But instead of calling attention to his privates, he rolls with it.

"Y-yeah. I mean...they're self inflicted. I'm fine." Zombieman assures shakily, his heart rate speeding up.

"Self...?" For being someone who is so mind strong, Fubuki certainly seems confused. Zombieman pulls his boxers up all the way, still leaving his pants around his knees to give his wound some time to heal and gives her a nod.

"Yes. It gets me off." He mumbles and hopes that this is the end of it.

The esper seems to process all of this and reaches for the doorknob. Without another word, she pulls the door shut and is gone. Zombieman lets out the breathe he had been holding and slumps back on the desk.

 _What a fucking night._ He thinks before gathering his things. After getting cleaned up, he decides to leave, his lust long forgotten.

* * *

 _so this is a change of pace! don't worry; I'm still a hardcore Saibuki fangirl, but this is a fun idea that cyborg-cutie and I discussed on tumblr (oh, and Zombuki fanart that was posted exactly the moment that we were talking about Zombuki...) like way back in December. or November. idk, all I know is that this is long overdue!_

 _this is not the end; it will be multi-chapter. as the title suggests, this story will be further nsfw, wink wonk. and also, I may possibly write more on these two besides this story. I'm currently trying to do a sex prompt list (with 100 topics, oy!) and some of them just don't seem like they would fit well with Saibuki. such as hardcore kinks like this._

 _I hope you've enjoyed this so far! there's definitely more to come! xoxo_


End file.
